It's Warm and Shining
by JejeKyu Red Sapphire
Summary: [Chap. 5 is up!] Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kenapa Jeon Wonwoo menyodorkan test pack bertanda positif padanya? / Meanie - Mingyu X Wonwoo/ Seventeen Fanfiction/ MPREG
1. Prologue

**"IT'S WARM AND SHINING"**

 **.**

 **Meanie (Mingyu X Wonwoo) Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **By JejeKyu Red Saphire**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!^^**

 **(So it's kinda) Prologue**

Kedua manik mata milik Kim Mingyu menatap lurus ke langit senja di depannya. Beberapa burung walet terbang tinggi di atasnya. Angin musim panas juga terasa cukup sejuk sore ini. Suasana taman kampus yang sepi memberi kesan kedamaian. Semuanya terasa sempurna. Kecuali rasa perih di pipi kirinya.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria yang duduk di sampingnya. "Menurutmu?"

"Apa sesakit itu?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Tidak, sama sekali, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Kau bisa menonjok pipiku lagi kalau kau mau." Jawab Mingyu sarkastik, membuat pria itu memasang muka masam.

"Maaf," Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Mingyu, "Yah, walaupun sebenarnya kau memang pantas menerimanya, sih."

Mingyu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Pria itu berkata lagi, "Kau, kan, dalam keadaan sadar semalam. Jadi walaupun aku, ehm, menggodamu –secara tidak sadar– kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu padaku!"

"Bukan sepenuhnya salahku juga, kan? Habisnya kau terlalu sulit untuk ditolak." Mingyu mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai. Ia tertawa begitu melihat kedua pipi pria itu bersemu merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, " Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kim Mingyu."

Pria itu menatap tangannya sebentar sebelum beralih pada wajahnya, tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu.  
"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Kau semester berapa?" tanya Mingyu setelah melepas tangan mereka.

Jeon Wonwoo mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Sebenarnya aku akan wisuda tiga bulan lagi."

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan bisa segera lulus dari universitas. Dan terbebas dari skripsi."

"Kau tau betapa senang rasanya ketika dosen menerima skripsimu?"

"Aku belum tau, tapi kurasa rasanya sangat menyenangkan."

Mereka tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku sudah semester 6 dan baru semalam aku merasakan yang namanya seks." pengakuan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Serius? Dari tampangmu kupikir kau adalah orang yang suka "bermain", tapi ternyata sebenarnya kau adalah kucing polos."

Mingyu tertawa pelan. "Yah, kupikir aku akan melakukannya hanya setelah aku menikah nanti."

" _So, I'm your first_?" Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya _teasingly_.

Mingyu kembali tertawa pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan seks dengan seorang pria, terlebih dengan pria yang bahkan baru aku temui di sebuah pesta."

Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang sebelum membalas, "Walaupun aku sudah melakukan seks beberapa kali, tapi melakukannya dengan seorang pria, kau yang pertama. Dan, ugh, aku masih tidak percaya aku menjadi _bottom_ semalam."

"Kau melakukan peranmu sebagai _bottom_ dengan sangat baik, kau tau?"

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, menatap Mingyu dengan tajam, "Aku menyesal melakukannya denganmu semalam."

Mingyu mencolek dagu Wonwoo, menggodanya. "Jangan berbohong, Wonwoo hyung! Ayo kita lakukan lagi lain kali!"

Wonwoo segera menepisnya. "Ewh, tidak, terimakasih. Kecuali kau yang jadi _bottom_."

Mingyu tertawa keras mendengarnya. Wonwoo sangat lucu, pikirnya. Melihat Mingyu tertawa, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

Setelah melontarkan beberapa candaan, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Mingyu menawarkan untuk mengantar Wonwoo pulang dengan motornya. Wonwoo mengangguk cepat. Lumayan, pikirnya. Mereka tiba di rumah Wonwoo lima belas menit kemudian, lalu berpisah setelah saling bertukar nomor telepon. _Just in case._

 _._

Meski telah bertukar nomor telepon, mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi setelah hari itu. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo agaknya tidak begitu peduli satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari, Mingyu kembali melihat pria bermarga Jeon itu di kampusnya. Wonwoo terlihat berjalan memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Mingyu dalam hati sambil berjalan pelan mengikuti Wonwoo, berusaha untuk tidak disadari. Ia mengintip dari sisi pintu. Dilihatnya Wonwoo sedang duduk di depan seorang wanita –dokter jaga– dan berbicara sesuatu, entah apa karena Mingyu tak dapat mendengar apapun dari tempatnya mengintip.

Dokter itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya, kemudian meletakkannya di tangan Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh tubuh Wonwoo yang membelakanginya. Setelah itu Wonwoo berdiri dan nampak akan pergi dari ruangan itu. Mingyu segera memutar badan dan berjalan pergi, namun suara Wonwoo membuatnya terhenti.

"Hey! Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu kembali memutar badannya, tersenyum _sheepishly_ , dan berbalik menyapa.

"Uhm, hai?"

Wonwoo berjalan menghampirinya. "Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, ya?"

"Yeah, hampir tiga bulan, kurasa?"

"Ternyata memang sudah lumayan lama." Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk.

Mingyu teringat sesuatu, "Ah, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan wisuda?"

"Yep, tiga hari lagi." Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum lebar.

"Woah, kalau begitu kau harus menraktirku makan setelah hari wisudamu!"

"Hahaha, boleh, boleh... Tapi kau harus datang sendiri! Jangan mengajak teman-teman sekelasmu juga! Ah, pacar! Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk nantinya."

"Tenang saja, aku belum punya pacar, kok." Ucap Mingyu sambil mencolek dagu Wonwoo. Entah kenapa ia suka sekali menggoda pria satu ini.

Wonwoo segera mengangkat tangannya, membentuk kepalan, "Mau aku tonjok lagi?!"

Mingyu tertawa keras dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Hingga sebuah suara memanggil Wonwoo, menginterupsi keduanya.

"Aku harus pergi. Akan aku kabari lagi besok!"

Mingyu membalas lambaian tangan Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk miliknya. Sambil terus menggosok rambutnya, ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang, meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas sana.

"Oh, dari Wonwoo." Gumamnya ketika melihat sebuah pesan terkirim ke nomornya lima belas menit yang lalu.

* * *

From : Jeon Wonwoo

To : Kim Mingyu

Temui aku di taman kampus besok pukul lima sore.

* * *

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya.

* * *

To : Jeon Wonwoo

From : Kim Mingyu

Eh? Ada apa? Bukannya kau mau menraktirku setelah hari wisuda? Wisudamu masih tiga hari lagi, kan?

* * *

Wonwoo tidak membalas pesannya. Mingyu sendiri tidak menyadarinya karena ia telah terlelap dalam tidurnya masih dengan handuk basah di tangannya.

.

Mingyu kembali melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Pukul lima lebih dua puluh menit. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk kembali mencari sosok seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya dalam perjalanan? Kenapa belum datang juga?" tanyanya dalam hati, "Atau dia sedang mengerjaiku?"

Hingga kemudian ia melihat pria itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau kemana saja, sih? Kupikir kau cuma mengerjaiku." Ucap Mingyu ketika Wonwoo duduk di sebelahnya. Namun ia tak mendapat balasan.

"Hey, Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu melihat wajah Wonwoo lebih dekat. Kedua bola mata Wonwoo bergerak-gerak gelisah, terlihat ketakutan. Bibir bawahnya memerah di antara jepitan gigi-giginya. Ada yang salah dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Mingyu penuh kekhawatiran.

Wonwoo menoleh, menatapnya masih dengan raut gelisah. Hal itu semakin membuat Mingyu khawatir.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku..." suara Wonwoo terdengar seperti cicitan kecil, "..aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti? Katakan dengan jelas! Ya, Tuhan, kau semakin membuatku takut!" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Namun tangannya terlihat meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. Entah kenapa jantung Mingyu berdetak semakin cepat seiring benda itu muncul dari dalam saku.

Sebuah _test pack_.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Kenapa Jeon Wonwoo menyodorkan _test pack_ bertanda positif padanya?

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

How is it? How is it? It's too long for a prologue I guess? XD Aww... I'm super excited and I wonder how you guys feel

Saya bukan author baru kok di ffn, tapi baru muncul lagi sekarang. Jadi saya tidak akan merasa offended kalau kalian merasa tidak pernah menjumpai penname JejeKyu di ffn :') Rasanya jadi gugup, kayak jadi anak baru lagi, hehe.

Saya baru di fandom Seventeen, jadi mohon bantuannya! Maaf juga kalau terlalu banyak kekurangan di ff ini

Special thanks to my one and only **Dugeunkyoo** :D Kalau bukan karena deadline mu (nggak, becanda, nggak ada deadline), pasti ff ini tidak akan muncul di sini. She's an amazing author, take a look to her fanficts! :D

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Confuse

Wonwoo kembali menatap alat berwarna putih itu. Masih terdapat tanda positif di sana, sesuatu yang Ia harap hanya ilusi semata. Namun semua itu nyata. Bahkan alat keenam menunjukkan hasil yang sama.

Jeon Wonwoo, pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu memiliki janin di dalam perutnya.

.

.

 **"IT'S WARM AND SHINING"**

 **.**

 **Meanie (Mingyu X Wonwoo) Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **By JejeKyu Red Saphire**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!^^**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Confuse**

Perkataan Jisoo semalam masih terngiang di telinganya. Tentang ia harus memberitahu Mingyu perihal kehamilannya. Dia harus tau, karena dialah yang paling bertanggungjawab atas semua ini. Dialah yang patut disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi. Namun sesuatu di sudut hatinya berkata lain, mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa Mingyu bukanlah tersangka. Kalau bukan Mingyu, lalu siapa? Salahnya? Tidak! Ia adalah korban di sini! Dan egonya selalu berkata demikian.

Ia terlalu bingung atas apa yang terjadi. Ia selalu hidup dalam dunianya yang tenang, dunia yang putih dan datar, ia tidak siap dengan situasi seperti ini, yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus melangkah keluar dari zona amannya.

Wonwoo dapat melihat sosok berpostur tinggi itu di sana. Duduk di bangku taman sambil sesekali memandang sekeliling. Orang itu, orang yang hanya satu-dua tahun lebih muda darinya, orang yang baru dikenalnya dalam satu hari itu, adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Apa yang akan pria itu lakukan ketika ia memberitahunya tentang bayinya? Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Namun yang pasti, adalah antara pergi atau bertanggung jawab.

Wonwoo memilih untuk menemui pria itu terlebih dahulu. Tapi tetap saja mentalnya tidak siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Pikiran dan hatinya kembali berkecamuk. Bahkan setelah pria itu memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Ia dapat merasakan kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan itu. Ya, telah terjadi sesuatu dan tidak, ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Ia menoleh, menatap sepasang mata berhias kecemasan itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Jeon Wonwoo." Pria itu mengutarakan perasaannya walaupun Wonwoo telah mengetahuinya dari sorot matanya.

Keragu-raguan kembali menghinggapinya. Pria ini, Kim Mingyu, apakah yang akan ia lakukan setelah mengetahui bahwa ia hamil? Ia bersumpah bahwa ia adalah pria tulen. Ia tidak pernah menjalani operasi apapun. Lalu kenapa bisa muncul bayi di perutnya? Bukankah pria tidak memilki rahim?

"Aku... Aku tidak mengerti." Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti? Katakan dengan jelas! Ya Tuhan, kau semakin membuatku takut!"

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar ia meraih sebuah alat berwarna putih dari saku jaketnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika menyodorkan alat itu pada Mingyu. Ia takut akan reaksi yang akan diterimanya.

Lima detik seolah menjadi selamanya ketika Mingyu tidak bereaksi apapun. Wonwoo kembali mengarahkan wajahnya pada Mingyu. Pria itu nampak kebingungan, terlihat dari kerutan di antara kedua matanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya, matanya bergerak-gerak mengindari tatapan Mingyu, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Maksudku, aku tau ini adalah _test pack_. Tapi untuk apa kau memperlihatkan ini padaku?"

Wonwoo terlonjak kecil ketika Mingyu merampas alat itu dari tangannya.

"Ini positif."

Sedetik kemudian ia dapat merasakan tangan Mingyu menyentuh pundaknya, berusaha membuatnya melihat kembali pada pria itu.

"Apa kau menghamili seseorang, hyung?"

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menggeleng. Dan kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau Mingyu menganggap alat itu bukan miliknya?

Tidak.

Mingyu HARUS tau.

"Lalu?" Mingyu kembali bertanya tanpa melepas tangannya dari bahu Wonwoo.

"Itu milikku." Jawabnya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi." Mingyu sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Itu milikku, Kim Mingyu! Aku hamil!" kali ini Wonwoo menyuarakannya dengan keras. Beruntung taman kampus selalu sepi di jam-jam ini.

Mingyu nampak terkejut. Namun kemudian ia tertawa. "Ahahaha... Astaga! Bercandamu meyakinkan sekali! Aku hampir saja percaya tadi! Hahaha...!"

"Apa aku sedang terlihat bercanda sekarang?!" Wonwoo berteriak tanpa ia sadari, membuat Mingyu terdiam seketika.

"Kau... tidak bercanda?"

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia kesal, lelah, frustasi, dan ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Jangan membodohiku, _hyung_. Aku sangat tau kalau pria tidak bisa hamil."

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi, ia terlalu sibuk menata perasaannya sekarang. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia dapat merasakan pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

Jadi seperti ini...

Ia sudah menduganya. Mingyu tidak akan percaya padanya dan pergi meninggalkannya karena menganggap semua ini adalah lelucon.

Wonwoo benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan menangis dalam diam. Sebelumnya Ia tak pernah menangis karena masalah di hidupnya, karena pada kenyataannya ia memang belum pernah memiliki masalah yang terlalu berat untuk ia tangisi. Ini adalah kali pertamanya. Dan ia tidak sanggup untuk menahan rasa sesak di dada dan di kepalanya.

Ia segera mengusap air matanya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dan itu adalah Mingyu. Ia kembali.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar hamil, buktikan sekali lagi." Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah _test pack_ yang masih baru. Wonwoo mendesah seraya menerima benda itu.

"Baik." Ia beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah ke toilet dan Mingyu mengekorinya.

Ini adalah _test pack_ ketujuh yang dicobanya. Dan ia masih berharap tidak ada tanda postif lagi yang muncul. Ia duduk di toilet, menunggu hasil yang akan muncul di test pack itu. Mingyu sendiri menunggu di luar.

Wonwoo keluar setelah hasil di _test pack_ itu terlihat. Mingyu segera mengambilnya, melihat hasilnya. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah keras. Ia meletakkan _test pack_ itu di sisi washtafel bersama dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu melalui pantulan cermin.

Pria bermarga Jeon itu bertanya, "Apa yang kau akan lakukan sekarang?"

Mingyu nampak terdiam, kemudian berbalik ke arahnya. "Walaupun kau terbukti hamil, tapi belum terbukti apakah bayi yang kau kandung itu adalah bayiku."

Wonwoo yang semula sudah tenang kembali emosi. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu berkata seperti itu? Dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Mingyu, membuat pria itu terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh.

"Brengsek!" Wonwoo menggeram di antara nafasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal, "Apa kau pikir aku ini pelacur, hah?! Hanya kau yang pernah meniduriku, Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Pukulan kali ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

Pelacur?

Mingyu sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan itu. Pria itu pernah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pria pertama yang pernah melakukan seks dengannya. Dengan kata lain, ia bukan _gay_. Benarkan?

Bagaimana kalau ada pria lain yang tidur dengan Wonwoo setelahnya? Ada kemungkinan kalau pria itu adalah ayah sebenarnya dari bayi itu, kan?

Tetapi barusan Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang pernah menidurinya.

Bisakah ia percaya pada Wonwoo?

Bisa. Tentu saja bisa. Namun egonya melarangnya untuk mengaku itu.

"Terserahmu saja." Ucapan Wonwoo menarik kembali atensinya. "Aku akan menggugurkan bayi sialan ini."

"Wonwoo," Mingyu memanggil ketika Wonwoo hendak melangkah keluar. Pria itu berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu padamu."

Wonwoo masih tetap dalam posisinya. Membuat Mingyu merasakan rasa bersalah yang dalam.

"Tapi pertama-tama, kita perlu bicara, Wonwoo."

.

.

Hong Jisoo adalah sahabat Wonwoo sejak SMA. Ia juga teman satu kost Wonwoo sejak mereka masuk kuliah. Mereka telah berteman cukup lama dan itu membuat mereka seperti saudara.

Dan sekarang Jisoo sedang khawatir luar biasa.

Wonwoo, sahabatnya yang emo itu, setelah semalam membuatnya bingung karena tiba-tiba muncul di rumah kost mereka –Wonwoo sebelumnya pamit akan pulang ke rumahnya selama seminggu– , dan mengadu bahwa ia sedang hamil, membuat mereka berada dalam suasana yang mengharu biru, sekarang pria itu sama sekali belum mengabarinya setelah pergi sejak empat jam yang lalu sementara hari telah berubah gelap.

Ya Tuhan, bisakah pria Jeon itu berhenti membuatnya khawatir. Ia bahkan bukan ibunya!

Ia terlonjak ketika mendengar suara motor di depan rumah. Ia harap itu Wonwoo. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu dan dilihatnya Wonwoo berjalan ke arahnya. Ada sebuah motor sport yang berlalu dari rumah mereka, sepertinya pria itu yang baru saja mengantar Wonwoo pulang.

"Kau ke mana saja, hah?" Tanyanya sambil menutup pintu setelah Wonwoo memasuki rumah.

"Aku, kan, sudah pamit padamu tadi." Jawab Wonwoo sambil melepas sepatunya.

Jisoo segera menarik tangan Wonwoo menuju kamarnya. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di tepi ranjang.

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan sampai selarut ini!" ucap Jisoo memaksa.

"Kami bicara."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Banyak."

"Wonwoo, _please_."

"Jisoo, aku lelah, aku ingin pergi mandi dan segera tidur."

"Biarkan aku bertanya satu hal dan aku akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Wonwoo menyerah, " _Okay, okay_..."

"Apa kau akan menggugurkan bayi itu?"

.

TBC or END?

.

Dan author satu ini dengan tidak tau malunya muncul kembali setelah menghilang selama sebelas hari :"D Maaf banget nggak bisa bikin sepanjang yang kalian harapkan

MIANHAMNIDA...! m(_ _)m

Bukan maksud mau menelantarkan, tapi UAS bener-bener menyita waktu :"D

Daaan... Ini apa-apaan?! Kenapa reviewnya sebanyak itu?! Gak nyangka banget. Itu review terbanyak yang pernah saya dapatkan sepanjang hidup saya sebagai seorang author :"D Amazed banget sumpah. I LOVE YOU ALL, muach muach muach! :"D Ngerasa kaget banget FF kek beginian dapet review segitu banyak :"D

 **Dugeunkyoo** , sekali lagi makasih, udah mau dimintain saran kemaren :"D

Thanks for reading, and all comments and supports, and also all follows and favs, I appreciate it so much :"D

Kalo reviewnya seantusias yang kemaren, Insyaallah chap selanjutnya bakal update lebih cepat -mengingat segala urusan sekolah udah kelar, hehe ;)

.

MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN^^

.


	3. Chapter 2 : Too Much Feels

**.**

 **"IT'S WARM AND SHINING"**

 **.**

 **Meanie (Mingyu X Wonwoo) Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **By JejeKyu Red Saphire**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!^^**

 **Chapter 2 : Too much feels**

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tau akan dibawa ke mana oleh Mingyu. Pria itu langsung menariknya pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bicara. Namun Wonwoo tidak menolak juga, karena, ya, mereka memang harus bicara. Motor sport yang mereka kendarai berhenti di _basement_ sebuah apartemen yang ia asumsikan adalah tempat Mingyu tinggal.

Segera setelah memarkirkan motornya, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo memasuki bangunan itu, menuju kamar yang disewanya. Ia pikir itu adalah tempat yang tepat. Ia tinggal sendiri, jadi mereka bisa lebih laluasa membicarakan semuanya. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk mereka sampai di sana. Ia segera menyalakan lampu dan melepas sepatu sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu. Dilepasnya jaket kulit miliknya dan melemparnya asal ke atas sofa. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Wonwoo masih berada di luar pintu.

"Hey, masuklah!"

Wonwoo akhirnya melangkah masuk. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melepas sepatunya, lalu meletakkannya di samping milik Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri terlihat telah menyibukkan diri di dapur kecilnya. Wonwoo ragu, haruskah ia duduk di sofa, atau menghampiri Mingyu ke dapur? Seolah Wonwoo benar-benar menanyakannya, suara Mingyu terdengar.

"Kau bisa duduk di situ kalau kau mau." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah _mini bar_.

 _Mini bar_ itu memiliki dua buah kursi tinggi di kedua sisi yang berhadapan, total ada empat kursi tinggi di sana. Wonwoo memilih untuk duduk di salah satu yang menghadap ke dapur. Ia dapat melihat Mingyu sibuk dengan mesin kopinya.

"Hey, apa kau suka kopi?" tanpa berbalik, Mingyu bertanya.

"Yeah, tapi aku lebih suka kalau diberi tambahan susu." Jawabnya. Ia dapat mendengar Mingyu tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, satu _coffee milk_ akan segera siap." Terdengar seperti seorang barista.

Setelah selesai dengan kopinya, Mingyu membawa dua cangkir kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya menuju meja. Ia menaruh yang berwarna hitam pekat di depannya dan yang berwarna coklat muda di depan Wonwoo.

"Jadi, Wonwoo," Mingyu mulai berbicara, Wonwoo menyeruput sedikit _coffee milk_ nya sebelum mulai memasang telinganya baik-baik, "mengenai kehamilanmu, aku mendengar tentang sebuah kondisi yang disebut PMDS, _Persistent Mullerian Duct Syndrome_ , di mana kelamin luarmu adalah pria, namun kau juga memiliki organ-organ wanita seperti rahim."

Wonwoo dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti sesaat, karena, ya Tuhan, penyakit apa itu?! Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Mingyu bicara lebih lanjut dan menyimpan semua pertanyaannya untuk nanti.

"Kejadian _male pregnancy_ seperti ini memang sangat langka, karena biasanya orang yang menderita PMDS bukan _gay_." Kali ini Mingyu mencondongkan badannya, "Apa kau pernah menstruasi juga? Mungkin memang hanya sekali, tapi apa kau pernah?"

Wonwoo segera mengangguk karena mana mungkin ia lupa pada kejadian enam tahun silam, ketika ia buang air kecil dan melihat darah ikut keluar bersama air seninya. Ia benar-benar ingat mengalami hal itu selama empat atau lima hari. Ia menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin membuat khawatir keluarganya. Dan ketika ia memutuskan akan mengunjungi dokter, darah itu tidak lagi keluar.

Mingyu kembali pada posisi awalnya."Kurasa itu memang PMDS. Sebenarnya bisa segera ditangani kalau kau pergi ke dokter saat itu juga. Tapi kau tidak melakukkannya dan sekarang sudah terlanjur ada janin di dalam rahimmu."

Kulit di antara kedua alis Wonwoo berkerut. Ia tidak suka merasa disalahkan seperti ini. Kalau saja Kim Mingyu itu tidak melakukannya, ia tetap tidak akan hamil, kan?

Seolah mengerti, Mingyu kembali bicara sebelum mereka mulai beradu mulut, "Aku sendiri menyarankan untuk menggugurkan bayi itu."

"Huh?"

"Kehamilan bagi seorang pria itu sangat riskan. Bahkan itu bisa membunuhmu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, menatap perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Entah kenapa ia merasa iba. Namun Wonwoo mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus membunuh bayi itu, dan ia akan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya.

Tunggu, membunuh?

Tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka akan dihadapkan dengan kata 'membunuh' seperti ini. Mengaborsi bayi itu sama artinya dengan membunuhnya, kan? Wonwoo suka anak-anak. Mana mungkin ia tega membunuh satu yang kelak akan tumbuh menjadi anak-anak juga? Ia kembali mendongakkan wajahnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menangkup tangan miliknya di atas meja.

"Hey, kalau kau ingin mempertahankan bayi itu, tidak apa, aku akan menemanimu."

Wonwoo merasa lega di satu sisi, namun tidak di sisi yang lain. "Bukan itu, Mingyu. Aborsi membutuhkan biaya yang besar, sementara aku sendiri tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu, mustahil kalau aku meminta pada orangtuaku. Dan kalau aku mempertahankan bayi ini," Wonwoo menelan ludahnya, "apa yang harus aku katakan pada orangtuaku? Cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti akan menyadari kalau perutku membesar."

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" Mingyu menarik kembali tangannya.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tau," ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku bunuh diri saja?"

"Yah! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Wonwoo membenturkan kepalanya di meja. Pilihan di hidupnya tidak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana orang-orang bisa menjadi gila.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mingyu," Wonwoo membuka suara, masih dengan dahi menempel di meja, "Kapan kau _browsing_ di internet tentang _male pregnancy_? Aku, kan, baru memberitahumu tadi."

"Aku kuliah di fakultas kedokteran, jadi aku sedikit tau."

Mendengar jawaban –yang baginya sangat tidak terduga– itu, Wonwoo mengangkat kembali wajahnya. "Kau mahasiswa kedokteran?!"

Dan anggukan dari Mingyu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau mau makan? Aku bisa memasakkanmu makan malam." Tanya Mingyu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yeah, sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi kurasa bayi ini lapar."

Mingyu tertawa, "Kau tau? Kau sebenarnya sangat lucu kalau sedang tidak marah."

Memar di wajahnya sangat jelas, namun terlihat telah diberi salep. Wonwoo berdehem. Apa? Memar di wajah Mingyu, kan, bukan salahnya?

Mingyu tengah memasukkan _spaghetti_ ke dalam rebusan air ketika Wonwoo bertanya tentang apartemennya yang sepi.

"Aku tinggal sendiri." Dengan cekatan tangan Mingyu mengiris-iris bawang bombay, "Ayah dan ibuku bekerja di kantor kedutaan besar di Prancis."

"Kau serius?"

"Untuk apa berbohong? Awalnya hanya ayahku yang bekerja di sana. Setelah aku SMP, ibuku juga ikut dipekerjakan, jadi aku juga ikut pindah ke sana." Kali ini Mingyu mengiris jamur shitake setelah menyisihkan bawang bombaynya. "Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di Korea, jadi aku kembali."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Wonwoo,"

Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan singkat," Tidak."

"Sudah berapa yang kau punya?"

"Hanya satu." Terdapat jeda dalam jawaban Wonwoo," Kami putus ketika kami lulus SMA. Dia bilang dia akan pindah keluar negeri untuk kuliah dan memintaku untuk mencari penggantinya. Tentu saja aku menolak, aku mengatakan kalau kami bisa tetap berhubungan walau dalam jarak jauh. Tapi dia hanya diam dan menggeleng. Jadi kurasa, itulah akhir dari kami. Aku tidak begitu percaya lagi pada wanita, jadi aku belum memulai hubungan baru lagi."

"Tidak ada di antara kita yang beruntung dengan cinta." Wonwoo dapat mendengar tawa kecil setelah Mingyu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Mingyu tidak beruntung dengan cinta?

"Kau? Serius?"

"Aku bahkan belum pernah menjalin hubungan sama sekali."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku serius."

Dan meledaklah tawa Wonwoo.

"Yaa! Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak pacaran karena aku sibuk belajar, tau!"

"Ah, tentu saja. Anak mama harus rajin belajar dan tidak boleh pacaran." Wonwoo kembali tertawa keras.

"Aku bersumpah akan memasukkan racun tikus dalam makanan ini seandainya tidak ada bayi itu di dalam perutmu."

"Oh!" Wonwoo meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan membuat wajah terkejut, "Anak mama kejam sekali!"

Mingyu menyelesaikan masakannya dengan diiringi tawa Wonwo, membuatnya merasa kesal. Setelah _spaghetti_ buatannya siap, ia segera menatanya di atas piring. Tidak ditata juga, sih, Ia hanya menaruhnya dengan asal. Ia masih kesal, tau?!

"Ini, makanlah! Supaya bayi di perutmu itu tidak lapar lagi!" Mingyu menaruh piring berisi _spaghetti_ itu dengan sedikit kasar.

Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tidak baik bicara seperti itu di depan makanan, tau?!"

Mereka tidak bicara lagi. Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo memakan makan malamnya. Pria itu terlihat kelaparan. Mingyu menggeleng heran.

"Wah... Ini enak sekali!" Wonwoo mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu, "Kau harus membuka restoran, Mingyu! Kau membuat kopi dan _spaghetti_ dengan sangat baik!"

Mingyu tertawa, "Aku kuliah kedokteran dan kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi koki?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapapun istrimu nanti, dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung."

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Wonwoo yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Apalagi pria itu sekarang sedang mengaduk-aduk _spaghetti_ yang masih tersisa di piringnya dengan wajah menunduk. "Kenapa?"

"Yeah, kau tampan, kaya, pintar, akan menjadi seorang dokter, pintar memasak, badanmu juga bagus."

Seketika hening.

Wonwoo tersadar akan ucapannya. Mingyu benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat kedua matanya yang melebar dan mulutnya yang terbuka. Namun ia mempertahankan wajah _cool_ nya.

"A-ah, bisa aku minta air putih?"

Wonwoo bodoh, bukan?

Wonwoo sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu dalam pikirannya. _I mean, what an excuse_.

Untungnya Mingyu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan langsung mengambilkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Wonwoo mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera meminumnya.

"Jadi," Mingyu meletakkan satu tangannya di atas meja sebagai tumpuan, "Menurutmu tubuhku bagus, hm?"

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Wonwoo yang terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

Tapi Mingyu belum selesai.

"Lihat," Mingyu menegakkan badannya, lalu mengangkat kaosnya sampai sebatas dada, mencoba menunjukkan absnya yang kecoklatan, "Seingatku milikmu tidak sebagus ini. Lagipula kulitmu juga terlalu pucat."

"K-kau...?!" Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, dia _shock_.

Ya, Tuhan. Dia benar-benar gatal ingin menambah satu memar lagi di wajah pria Kim ini. Atau dua.

"Aku pulang saja!" Wonwoo segera berdiri dan pergi diiringi oleh suara tawa Mingyu yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinganya. Ia telah berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu apartement Mingyu ketika tiba-tiba pria itu menarik tangannya, dan kini berjalan selangkah di depannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, pulang."

Wonwoo masih kesal. Tapi menyia-nyiakan ajakan pulang adalah sebuah kerugian baginya.

.

.

Mingyu memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sebuah rumah sakit. Ia tidak sakit. Ia di sini karena ingin bertemu dengan mantan seniornya yang sekarang bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Tubuhnya yang proporsional dan wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya menjadi sorotan ketika berjalan di dalam rumah sakit. Bahkan ia sempat mendengar,

'Apa pria itu anggota _boyband_?'

'Bisa jadi, tapi dia berani sekali tidak memakai masker atau kacamata.'

Hal seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Terkadang membuatnya besar kepala.

Ia menemui resepsionis dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah membuat janji dengan dr. Choi. Resepsionis itu nampak tersipu ketika Mingyu mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum padanya setelah memberinya informasi. Mingyu segera berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh resepsionis itu.

"Seungcheol _hyung_?"

Seorang pria dengan kemeja biru muda yang tengah menulis laporan di mejanya mendongak.  
"Ah, Mingyu! Duduklah di sini!"

Mingyu segera duduk di depan meja Seungcheol. Mereka berjabat tangan dan melontarkan beberapa kalimat basa-basi.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari, Mingyu?"

Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Aku menghamili seseorang, _hyung_."

Seungcheol nampak terkejut, "Wow... Mingyu, kau ini benar-benar! Kalau begitu kalian harus menikah secepatnya! Apa orangtua kalian sudah tau?"

"Tidak, _hyung_ , bukan itu masalah utamanya."

Dahi Seungcheol berkerut, "Lalu?"

"Orang ini adalah seorang pria."

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya, "Selesai dengan leluconmu, Mingyu. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Aku serius, _hyung_." Raut wajah Mingyu membuat Seungcheol terdiam, "Aku pikir dia menderita PMDS."

"PMDS? Maksudmu _Persistent Mullerian Duct Syndrome_? Kau tidak sedang bercanda denganku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _hyung_."

"K-kalau begitu kau harus cepat membawanya kemari! Ya, Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka akan menangani kasus PMDS secara langsung!"

"Tapi aku ingin kau merahasiakan hal ini."

"Ya, ya," Seungcheol terlihat _excited_ , "Tentu! Aku bisa merahasiakannya!"

Mingyu tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Mingyu, kau harus segera membawanya kemari, jadi kita bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya dengan tepat."

"Itu yang aku pikirkan, _hyung_. Aku percaya padamu." Mingyu kembali tersenyum ketika mendapat anggukan dari Seungcheol.

Mingyu tidak sengaja melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Ia harus segera pergi atau ia akan terlambat untuk kelasnya.

.

.

Lantunan nada khas ponsel Samsung terdengar di kamar bernuansa putih milik Wonwoo. Sang pemilik sendiri tengah mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang tepat untuknya menghadiri acara wisuda besok. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, begitu juga dengan Jisoo. Mereka akan berangkat bersama keluarga masing-masing untuk menghadiri acara wisuda.

Mendengar ponselnya yang terus berdering, Wonwoo segera meraih benda persegi panjang itu dari atas ranjang. Tertera nama Mingyu di sana. Kenapa Mingyu menghubunginya malam-malam begini?Tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut, ia menerima panggilan itu tanpa mengucap 'halo' terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun ia masih kesal dengan pria itu.

 _"Apa besok kau ada waktu?"_

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa?"

 _"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."_

"Kemana?"

 _"Dokter."_

"Apa?!"

 _"Dokter ini mantan seniorku, dia bisa dipercaya. Kita harus mengetahui langkah selanjutnya dengan tepat, Wonwoo."_

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar.

"Tapi besok acara wisudaku."

 _"Aah... Kau benar. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Kalau begitu, kita akan pergi ketika kau ada waktu, hubungi aku lagi nanti, oke?"_

Gumaman Wonwoo mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Wonwoo menurunkan ponselnya. Ia berbalik ketika merasakan keberadaan orang lain di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, ibu?" Ia berjalan menghampiri ibunya.

"Wonwoo," suara ibunya terdengar tidak pasti, "aku menemukan ini dari tempat sampahmu ketika aku akan membuangnya."

Kedua mata Wonwoo melebar. Ny. Jeon dapat melihatnya, membuatnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang _test pack_ bergaris dua yang kini ada di tangannya.  
"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Wonwoo sayang?"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Lidahnya kelu, keringat dinginpun mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya. Kenapa ibunya mengetahuinya secepat ini?

"Wonwoo, ibu tidak akan marah padamu. Kau sudah dewasa, ibu mengerti. Jadi katakan pada ibu, siapa gadis beruntung itu, Wonwoo?"

Mendengar ucapan ibunya membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia merasa telah mengecewakan ibunya. Tanpa ia sadari ia justru menangis. Kenapa rasanya ia jadi emosional akhir-akhir ini?

"Wonwoo, tidak perlu takut. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kita bisa merencanakan pernikahan secepatnya. Sekarang kau hanya per–"

"Itu milikku, ibu." Jawab Wonwoo di sela tangisnya.

"Yah, tidak perlu mengelak seperti itu!"

"Itu milikku. Aku hamil. Ada bayi di dalam perutku." Wonwoo merancau, tangisnya semakin kencang.

"Wonwoo," Ny. Jeon mengusap bahu putranya.

"Ibu mungkin tidak akan percaya, tapi alat itu memang milikku."

Sekarang Wonwoo dapat merasakan kedua tangan ibunya mencengkram kedua lengannya. Tubuhnya diguncang pelan oleh sang ibu.

"Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda, Wonwoo! Kau pria! Tentu saja kau tidak bisa hamil!"

Wonwoo tidak bisa merasa lebih buruk lagi dari ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis. Dan ia juga telah membuat ibunya menangis. Ia benar-benar anak yang buruk, bukan?

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali? Kenapa kalian menangis?"

Bagus. Sekarang ayahnya juga akan tau.

"Wonwoo hamil. Dia hamil. Anak kita hamil." Ny. Jeon menangis di dalam pelukan suaminya.

Tn. Jeon dapat melihat _test pack_ putih itu tergeletak di atas lantai. Tapi tentu saja, ia juga tidak percaya semudah itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Wonwoo. Kau membuat ibumu menangis."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, masih dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sesaat tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya isakan-isakan tangis, hingga kemudian Tn. Jeon kembali berbicara.

"Aku memberimu tiga detik untuk pergi dari rumah ini."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Apa barusan ia mendengar ayahnya mengusirnya?

"Ayah..."

"Satu!"

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Jadi dia benar-benar diusir?

"Kumohon..."

"Dua!"

Ayahnya benar. Ia tidak pantas untuk menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

"Maafkan aku." Dengan itu Wonwoo berlari keluar.

Wonwoo tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, ke bangunan yang ia sebut rumah, terlalu banyak hal. Beruntungnya, ia masih menggenggam ponselnya. Ia segera membuka _lockscreen_ nya dan hampir saja menghubungi Jisoo. Tapi ia teringat, Jisoo pasti sedang berkumpul dengan keluarganya, dan ia tidak mau merusaknya.

Mingyu. Ya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara.

Namun sebelum ia sempat terhubung padanya, ponselnya mati kehabisan baterai. Ia menendang kerikil di depannya dengan marah. Apa Tuhan benar-benar membencinya? Apa dosanya begitu besar?

Ia lelah. Dengan gontai ia menyeret kakinya menuju mini market terdekat dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di pelatarannya. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di meja. Kenapa hidupnya jadi seperti ini? Apa kesalahan yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya begitu besar? Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya. Huh, sekarang ia percaya pada reinkarnasi?

"Permisi, ponselmu terjatuh." Suara seseorang membuatnya kembali membuka mata. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pria menyodorkan ponsel miliknya.

"Ah, terima kasih." Wonwoo menerima ponselnya.

Namun pria itu malah bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Wonwoo tersenyum sedih, "Aku tidak punya rumah."

"Kau bisa menginap di rumahku kalau kau mau."

"Huh?" Wonwoo menatap pria itu tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa pria ini membiarkan seseorang menginap di rumahnya begitu saja? Dia pasti bukan pria baik-baik.

Seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, pria berjaket biru itu berkata, "Oh, jangan takut! Aku bukan orang jahat. Serius. Aku tinggal di apartemen itu. Banyak orang di sana, sekali kau berteriak minta tolong, orang-orang akan langsung mendatangimu."

Wonwoo menatap pria itu menyelidik. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Tapi bukannya " _Dont judge the book from its cover_ "? Tapi ia tidak mau juga kalau harus tidur di emperan toko.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatmu berbelanja di sini, tapi sepertinya sudah sangat sangat lama. Jadi, kupikir kau sedang ada masalah dengan keluargamu, atau sesuatu? Kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk tinggal di tempatku sementara waktu."

Akhirnya merekapun berjalan bersama menuju apartemen yang ditempati oleh pria berjaket biru itu. Pria itu menyenangkan. Ia terus mengajaknya berbicara, membuatnya melupakan sejenak tentang masalahnya. Dan sampailah mereka di apartemen itu. Pria itu menawarinya makan malam. Namun ia menolaknya dengan halus, dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin tidur saja. Iapun diantar ke sebuah kamar.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa tidur di sofa saja." Ucap Wonwoo tidak enak hati.

"Untuk apa tidur di sofa kalau ada ranjang kosong? Aku tidur di kamar sebelah. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa mengetuk pintu kamarku. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria itu mengucapkan selamat malam dan menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo dari luar. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat pria yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Pria yang manis."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Oke, akhirnya bisa update lagi ._.

Kali ini saya udah bikin sepuluh lembar Ms. Word. Semoga sudah cukup panjang ya? Semoga juga nggak ngebosenin :"D

Maaf kalau di chap. ini banyak kekurangan. Buat PMDS nya, cuma nama dan definisi(?) aja yang real, sisanya saya ngarang XD Oh, dan buat penggunaan test pack di chap. kemarin, oke, i really dont have any idea about it :"D So sorry, and thanks a lot buat yang sudah memberitahu!

Dan sekali lagi, makasih buat komentar, follow, dan favoritenya, XOXO! Buat sider juga, makasih udah baca ya :D

Let me know what you think! ;)

.

MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN^^

.


	4. Chapter 3 : Good Morning

**.**

 **"IT'S WARM AND SHINING"**

 **.**

 **Meanie (Mingyu X Wonwoo) Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **By JejeKyu Red Saphire**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!^^**

 **Chapter 3 : Good Morning  
**

Suara erangan keluar dari bibir Mingyu. Pria jangkung itu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, kebiasaannya setiap kali ia bangun tidur. Dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup, ia meraba-raba sisi ranjangnya untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Namun kemudian ia tersadar, ia bukan sedang berada di ranjangnya, melainkan sebuah sofa.

"Mencari ini, Kim Mingyu?"

Dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik kedua mata Mingyu terbuka lebar, "Minghao!"

Sang pemilik nama hanya memutar kedua matanya sambil menghela nafas, "Aku menemukan ponselmu di toilet. Untung tidak rusak."

Mingyu menjulurkan tangannya, "Kemarikan ponselku!"

Minghao memberikan ponsel hitam hitam itu padanya kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, "Hey, Mingyu, saat aku mengecek ponselmu tadi, ada satu panggilan masuk semalam. Dari Jeon Wonwoo."

Kedua alis Mingyu terangkat, "Huh? Benarkah?"

Minghao mengangguk, "Apa itu Jeon Wonwoo dari jurusan _post modern music_?"

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa?!" Mingyu berusaha untuk tidak gugup, dia sendiri bahkan tidak tau mengapa ia gugup, "Lagipula kau ini tidak sopan sekali, membuka ponsel milik orang dengan sembarangan! Itu melanggar privasi!"

Namun yang Mingyu dapatkan malah senyum miring di bibir Minghao, "Kalau tidak seperti ini, kapan aku akan tau tentang hubunganmu dengan Jeon Wonwoo itu? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang hal ini."

"Memangnya hubungan apa? Kami hanya teman kenalan."

"Teman _one night stand_ maksudmu?"

' _Sial.'_

"H-hah? Kau ini bicara apa, sih?"

"Asal kau tau, ya, akulah yang menutup pintu kamar hotel kalian ketika kalian sudah sibuk di atas ranjang. Untung saja waktu itu kalian masih berpakaian lengkap."

 _Crap_. Mingyu tidak dapat menyangkal lagi. "U-uh, itu..."

"Sudahlah, Mingyu. Tidak perlu menutup-nutupi seperti itu. Aku _fine_ dengan hubungan sesama jenis, kok!"

"Tapi kami memang tidak pacaran!"

"Aah, jadi waktu itu memang hanya seks, ya? Bukan _making love_?"

"Kau ini kalau tidak mengerti apa-apa diam saja!"

Melihat wajah Mingyu yang memerah sempurna membuat pria chinese itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mingyu sendiri dengan kesal memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan beralih ke ponselnya. Ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa Wonwoo menelponnya.

* * *

To : Jeon Wonwoo

Kau menelponku semalam? Maaf tidak menjawab. Apa ada sesuatu?

* * *

Ia menekan _send_ sebelum mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Minghao yang masih belum dapat berhenti dari tawanya.

.

.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berusaha menjaga matanya untuk tidak kembali menutup karena, _well_ , ranjang yang ia tempati terasa sangat nyaman. Ia bersyukur tidak memiliki masalah untuk tidur semalam walaupun pikirannya kacau. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah, pikirnya. Dengan sedikit memaksakan tubuhnya, Wonwoo bangkit dan mulai merapikan ranjang. Tepat setelah ia selesai, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera pergi membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi!" Sang pemilik rumah menyapanya dengan sangat ramah.

Wonwoo, dengan sama ramahnya, balik menyapa, "Ah, selamat pagi!"

Pria yang semalam mengenakan jaket biru itu melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat kamar yang Wonwoo tempati, "Woaaah, ranjang itu tidak pernah serapi itu sebelumnya. Sepertinya kau sangat pandai dalam hal bersih-bersih."

Wonwoo tersipu, "Ah, tidak juga. Teman satu kost ku selalu mengomel kalau aku tidak merapikan ranjang setelah tidur. Sepertinya malah menjadi kebiasaan."

"Aku senang kau mendapat teman yang baik." Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Wonwoo mengakui kalau pria di depannya ini terlihat charming saat tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah membuat sarapan," Dengan masih tersenyum, pria itu menarik tangan Wonwoo, "Kau harus makan banyak pagi ini karena semalam kau tidak makan apapun."

Wonwoo ditarik menuju meja makan. Ia menarik kursi untuknya sendiri sementara si pemilik rumah menaruh dua gelas susu di atas meja. Di depannya telah terhidang roti isi dengan empat lembar bacon di satu sisinya. Seketika ia merasa kelaparan.

"Maaf, ya, aku hanya membuat roti isi untuk sarapan."

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak! Ini sudah sangat lebih dari cukup. Sungguh."

"Aku lega kau tidak mempermasalahkannya," Senyum lebar kembali muncul di bibir merah muda itu, "Ah, namaku Choi Seungcheol. Umurku 25 tahun."

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, 23 tahun."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku ' _hyung_ '!"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebelum pria itu menyuruhnya untuk memulai sarapan. Entah karena efek kelaparan atau Seungcheol yang benar-benar pandai memasak, roti isi ini terasa sangat nikmat. Lebih nikmat dari seluruh roti isi yang pernah ia makan sepanjang dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya.

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini?" Seungcheol mengelap bibirnya dengan selembar tisu. Tersisa dua lembar _bacon_ di piringnya, berbeda dengan milik Wonwoo yang ludes tak bersisa.

Wonwoo menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab ragu-ragu, "Sebenarnya hari ini aku wisuda."

Kedua mata Seungcheol melebar, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus segera bersiap-siap! Pukul berapa acaranya?"

Wonwoo menjawab pelan, "Eum, dua setengah jam dari sekarang?"

"Astaga! Dua setengah jam itu tidak banyak, Wonwoo!" Seungcheol beranjak dari duduknya, "Kau harus pergi mandi sekarang juga!"

"Tapi," Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak membawa pakaian."

"Serahkan hal itu padaku, oke? Kau bersiaplah! Aku akan mengantarmu dua jam dari sekarang!"

"Tapi..." Wonwoo tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Seungcheol telah menariknya ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dan pada akhirnya Wonwoo mendatangi acara wisudanya. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana kain hitam milik Seungcheol. Seungcheol sendiri memaksa untuk menemaninya walaupun Wonwoo menolak berkali-kali dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi bekerja saja. Tapi tidak dipungkiri, Wonwoo senang karena Seungcheol mau menemaninya. Ia merasa tidak cukup hanya berterimakasih pada pria itu.

Wonwoo tidak keluar sebagai penyandang gelar _cumlaude_ , namun IP yang ia dapatkan cukup memuaskan. Ia harap ia tidak membuat kedua orangtuanya semakin kecewa. Dan ia bertemu dengan Jisoo, yang juga tidak mendapat gelar _cumlaude_ , bersama kedua orangtuanya. Mereka menanyakan keberadaan Tn. dan Ny. Jeon. Wonwoo mulai membuka mulutnya, namun ia tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Orangtua Wonwoo sedang berhalangan hadir, jadi aku datang untuk mewakili mereka. Ngomong-ngomong aku Choi Seungcheol, kakak sepupu Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seungcheol, menatapnya seolah-olah pria itu adalah penyelamat hidupnya.

"Aku Hong Jisoo." Jisoo menyambut tangan Seungcheol, namun tatapannya terarah pada Wonwoo. "Apa setelah ini kita bisa bicara empat mata, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengerti, ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi aku harus menemui sepupuku terlebih dulu. Kau ingat Lee Seokmin? Dia juga wisuda tahun ini."

"Ah," Wonwoo kembali mengangguk, "Pria yang mengadakan pesta waktu itu, ya?"

Jisoo mengangguk. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Ia merasakan ada yang salah pada Wonwoo. Ayolah, dia tidak mengenal Wonwoo hanya satu-dua tahun.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti, ok?" Jisoo mengatakannya sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya balas memeluk. Ia menghela nafas berat ketika melepas pelukan itu. Tujuh tahun ini ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jisoo daripada keluarganya sendiri. Jisoo selalu ada untuknya. Berada di pelukan Jisoo membuatnya nyaman. Ia merasa ingin segera menumpahkan keluh kesahnya, tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir.

Setelah Jisoo pergi, Seungcheol mengajak Wonwoo untuk pergi ke _cafe_ depan kampus. Sekali lagi Wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk pergi bekerja tetapi Seungcheol masih bersikeras untuk menemaninya. _Shift_ ku dimulai agak sore, katanya. Wonwoopun menyerah.

Seungcheol menarik tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan keluar. Tiba-tiba tubuh Wonwoo terhenti. Tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di samping gerbang kampus. Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo dengan bingung, terlebih ketika ia merasakan Wonwoo menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Wonwoo,"

Seungcheol menoleh cepat ketika seorang wanita berdiri di depan mereka, ia tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Apakah wanita ini ibu Wonwoo? Sepertinya benar, melihat wanita itu sekarang tengah memeluk tubuh Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Wonwoo, maafkan aku. Maafkan ibumu ini, Wonwoo," suara wanita itu terdengar bergetar. Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Seungcheol, dengan ragu-ragu ia balas memeluk wanita itu.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan di sini?"

Wanita itu, Ny. Jeon, melepas pelukannya. Ia menyeka setitik air mata di kedua sudut matanya, "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat lain," ia mengalihkan wajahnya pada Seungcheol, "dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk ikut dengan kami."

Seungcheol mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung, tapi kemudian ia hanya mengangguk. Mereka pergi ke sebuah rumah, rumah Wonwoo. Tubuh Wonwoo terlihat menegang ketika akan memasuki rumah itu. Tetapi senyuman lembut ibunya membuat Wonwoo merasa tenang. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ibu benar-benar lega kau datang ke acara wisudamu. Ibu telah mencoba menghubungimu berulang kali, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Ibu benar-benar khawatir, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, "Maaf, ponselku mati semalam."

"Pertama-tama, ibu benar-benar meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi semalam," Ny. Jeon memutus kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas, "Sebenarnya kami telah mengetahui semuanya ketika kau lahir, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk takut, ia menatap ibunya dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Ny. Jeon melanjutkan, "Sekali lagi, maafkan kedua orangtuamu yang bodoh ini. Seharusnya kami melakukan operasi saat itu juga, tapi kami tidak melakukannya. Kami tidak berpikir kalau kau akan menjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya itu yang membuat kami kecewa, Wonwoo. Tapi sekarang ibu menyadari bahwa dirimu terlalu berharga. Ibu akan menghargai apapun keputusanmu, bagaimanapun dirimu."

Wonwoo menghapus aliran air mata di pipinya. Ia merasa lega bahwa ibunya berada di pihaknya. Segera sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, ibu. Aku benar-benar... senang."

Ny. Jeon tersenyum lembut, "Jadi, bisa kau perkenalkan pria tampan di sampingmu itu, Wonwoo sayang?"

"Ah," Wonwoo segera teringat, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ada Seungcheol hyung di sini? Ibu, ini Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol hyung, ini ibuku."

Seungcheol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Ny. Jeon."

Ny. Jeon mengangguk, masih sambil tersenyum, "Kau terlihat masih sangat muda, Seungcheol _-ssi_. Apa kau seumuran dengan Wonwoo?"

"Ah, sebenarnya saya sudah 25 tahun, tapi terimakasih telah mengira kalau saya seumuran dengan Wonwoo."

"Hahaha, jujur saja aku pikir kau lebih muda dari Wonwoo," Wonwoo menatap tajam pada ibunya, "Jadi kau sudah lulus kuliah? Kau sudah bekerja?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sekarang saya bekerja di rumah sakit Seoul."

"Dokter?"

Seungcheol mengangguk, sementara Ny. Jeon segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Woah, benar-benar. Orangtuamu pasti sangat bangga padamu." Seungcheol hanya dapat tersenyum malu.

"Lalu, sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.


	5. Chapter 4 : Closer

**.**

 **"IT'S WARM AND SHINING"**

 **.**

 **Meanie (Mingyu X Wonwoo) Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **By JejeKyu Red Saphire**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!^^**

 **Chapter 4 : Closer  
**

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menatap pada sebuket mawar merah dan putih di tangannya. Bunga itu dibelinya ketika ia melewati pedagang bunga di dekat pintu masuk kampus. Ia pikir memberikan bunga pada seseorang yang baru wisuda merupakan sesuatu yang pantas, sehingga tanpa berlama-lama ia membeli bunga itu.

Tetapi sekarang ia kembali berpikir. Tidakkah ini terlalu, err, romantis untuk sepasang pria seperti mereka?

' _Apa aku berikan pada orang lain saja, ya? Tapi siapa?'_

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, namun tidak menjumpai orang yang ia kenal. Ia merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Bibirnya menekuk ke bawah ketika tidak didapatinya balasan dari Wonwoo. Iapun memutuskan untuk menghubunginya, tapi hanya mendapat suara operator dari line seberang. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan kali ini ia melihat Seokmin. Tanpa berlama-lama ia segera menghampiri temannya itu.

"Seokmin _hyung_!"

"Ah, Mingyu!" Seokmin segera menyadari bunga di tangan Mingyu, "Aih, kau membawakan bunga untukku?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal Jeon Wonwoo, kan? Apa kau tau di mana dia sekarang?"

Kini Seokmin yang memutar bola matanya, namun ia tidak dapat menahan senyum seringai di bibirnya, "Seharusnya aku tau."

"Jadi kau tau atau tidak?" Mingyu bertanya mulai tidak sabar.

"Kurasa dia sudah pulang. Acaranya sudah selesai satu setengah jam yang lalu."

"Kau tau alamat rumahnya?"

Seokmin melebarkan kedua matanya, "Kau tidak tau alamat rumahnya?"

"Uh, tadi aku lewat depan rumah kost nya, tapi di sana sepi sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini, siapa tau dia belum pulang. Tapi aku tidak menemuinya juga."

Seokmin mengangguk paham, "Baiklah. Akan aku kirimi lewat pesan."

"Oke, _thanks, hyung_."

" _Anytime, bro_."

Setelah mendapat alamat rumah Wonwoo, Mingyu segera pergi. Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam untuknya sampai di alamat itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya karena merasakan benda itu bergetar dalam perjalanannya tadi. Wonwoo membalas pesannya.

* * *

From : Jeon Wonwoo

Maaf baru membalas pesanmu. Bisa kita bertemu, Mingyu?

* * *

Ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor Wonwoo, merasa tidak sabar untuk sekedar mengetik pesan.

" _Halo?"_

"Apa kau di rumah?"

" _Emm, tidak. Sedang di rumah teman."_

"Aish, benar-benar. Aku sekarang ada di depan rumahmu tau?!"

" _Huh? Untuk apa kau ke rumahku?"_

"Karena aku bingung harus mencarimu ke mana sementara nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi."

Mingyu dapat mendengar Wonwoo tertawa kecil, _"Maaf, maaf."_

"Jadi, di mana kau ingin kita bertemu?"

" _Apa kau bisa datang ke Apartemen XXX dekat rumahku?"_

"Kau pindah ke apartemen?!"

" _Bukan! Kau pergi saja ke gerbang masuk,ok? Aku menunggumu di sana."_

Sambungan telepon mereka berakhir. Mingyu segera memakai kembali helmnya dan pergi menuju tempat yang Wonwoo maksud. Mingyu hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk sampai di sana. Ia dapat melihat pria Jeon itu berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau menunggu di sini?" Mingyu bertanya setelah melepas helmnya tanpa turun dari motornya.

"Tidak penting membicarakan itu sekarang, Kim Mingyu. Ada hal lain yang harus kita bicarakan dengan serius," Wonwoo menjawab tanpa merubah posisinya.

Mingyu mengangkat satu alisnya, " _Okay_..."

"Jadi, bisa kau membawaku ke apartemenmu terlebih dahulu?"

"Huh? Kenapa harus ke apartemenku?"

"Karena kemungkinan besar aku akan tinggal di apartemenmu untuk sementara waktu."

"Apa?!"

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, oke?" Wonwoo segera manaiki motor itu dan menyamankan dirinya di belakang Mingyu, "Oh! Kau membawa bunga?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, teringat betapa sulitnya tadi ketika ia harus mengendarai motor sambil membawa sebuket mawar. Kenapa tidak ia buang saja bunga itu?

"Ambillah, ini untukmu!" Mingyu menyodorkan bunga itu pada Wonwoo, "Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, ngmong-ngomong."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar menerimanya. Ia merasa sangat suka pada mawar-mawar putih dan merah di tangannya, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah fanatik pada bunga. "Terima kasih, Mingyu."

"Ah, aku tidak membawa helm lebih, jadi sebaiknya kau pegangan yang kuat." Mingyu memperingatkan.

Wonwoo mencebik, tapi tangannya tetap bergerak memegang kain kemeja Mingyu di bagian pinggang.

.

.

Jisoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ponsel hitamnya tergeletak di sampingnya. Wonwoo baru saja menghubunginya, meminta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya tadi. Pria itu berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya besok.

Sayangnya, Jisoo benar-benar ingin tau sekarang juga. Ia ingin tau hal apa lagi yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Bagaimanapun ia harus menunggu sampai Wonwoo sendiri siap untuk bercerita padanya.

Sambil menghela nafas, Jisoo merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tatapannya lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Sungguh, ia merasa heran pada Wonwoo. Sahabatnya itu bukan _gay_ , tapi kenapa ia mau berhubungan badan dengan seorang pria asing? Untung saja pria itu lebih muda dari mereka, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau pria itu adalah om-om hidung belang. Jisoo tersenyum, dalam keadaan mabuk saja Wonwoo masih bisa memilih mana yang 'baik' dan yang tidak.

Ya, semua itu berawal dari sebuah pesta yang diadakan oleh sepupunya, Lee Seokmin. Karena sering melihat Jisoo dan Wonwoo bersama, secara tidak langsung Seokmin mengenal Wonwoo, sehingga dengan senang hati ia turut mengundang Wonwoo ke pestanya.

Mingyu sendiri juga merupakan teman dari Lee Seokmin. Mereka pernah bermain pada sebuah _club_ basket yang sama ketika SMA. Pertemanan mereka berlanjut sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu tidak mungkin Seokmin tidak mengundang Mingyu ke pestanya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Saat itu adalah kali pertama Mingyu meilhat Wonwoo. Mereka sedang berada di toilet hotel tempat Seokmin merayakan pestanya. Mingyu dapat melihat Wonwoo sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya di salah satu bilik tanpa menutup pintunya. Mingyu sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu melakukan hal yang menjadi tujuannya ke toilet.

Ia sedang mencuci tangannya di _washtafel_ ketika Wonwoo berjalan di belakangnya. Dari pantulan cermin, Mingyu melihat dengan jelas Wonwoo berjalan sempoyongan hingga kemudian pria itu ambruk di lantai. Sebagai manusia yang masih memiliki hati, tentu Mingyu segera menghampiri Wonwoo dan berusaha membangunkannya. Wonwoo tidak bergerak, Mingyupun memutuskan untuk membawa Wonwoo ke salah satu kamar terdekat. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Seokmin menyewa seluruh lantai enam hotel itu untuk tamu-tamunya.

Beruntung, kamar terdekat masih kosong. Kunci pintunya masih tergantung di tempatnya. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia segera membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke ranjang. Ia melepas sepatu Wonwoo, lalu menempatkan tubuh pria itu agar dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Setelahya, ia mengelap peluh yang kini memenuhi dahinya.

Merasa tugasnya telah selesai, Mingyu berbalik, berniat untuk pergi, hingga kemudian nafasnya tercekat ketika ia merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya. Mingyu kembali berbalik, dilihatnya Wonwoo sedang menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya Mingyu melihat mata itu, dan ia merasa telah tersedot ke dalam mata sehitam malam itu.

Ketika ia tersadar, Wonwoo telah berada di depannya. Tubuhnya seketika menegang ketika tangan Wonwoo bergerak di melingkari pinggangnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Wonwoo di lehernya, membuat butir-butir keringat berlomba-lomba menuruni wajahnya. Ia hampir saja memekik ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh daun telinganya.

"T-tunggu! Sadarlah!" Kedua tangan Mingyu bergerak mendorong pria yang tangannya kini mulai bergerak merayap ke dadanya. Wonwoo terjatuh ke atas ranjang, namun kedua tangannya berhasil menarik Mingyu untuk terjatuh bersamanya. Lebih tepatnya di atas tubuhnya.

Mingyu semakin panik. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun kedua kaki Wonwoo segera melingkari pinggangnya. Kerah kemejanya ditarik ke bawah, membuat bibirnya mendarat di bibir Wonwoo.

Yeah, kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Terlebih ketika Mingyu mulai menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam permainan itu. Ia bahkan melupakan pintu di belakangnya yang masih terbuka lebar.

Mari kita kembali pada Jisoo. Kini pria itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia benar-benar penasaran pada apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa pria bisa hamil? Iapun menemukan sesuatu yang disebut PMDS. Ia membaca larik demi larik pada sebuah artikel di internet.

' _Jadi itu yang membuat Wonwoo bisa hamil?'_

.

.

"Bisa kau membuatkanku _spaghetti_ seperti yang waktu itu kau buat?"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah Wonwoo yang kini sedang duduk manis di depannya.

"Ayolah, Mingyu! Aku benar-benar lapar. _Please_...!" sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Wonwoo memohon pada Mingyu.

"Baiklah," Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya," tapi kali ini tanpa jamur shitakke dan kau harus berjanji untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku!"

Wonwoo mengangguk senang.

Mingyu mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Suasana kali ini benar-benar tenang, tidak seperti waktu lalu. Tapi tidak dipungkiri Mingyu merasa heran karena Wonwoo benar-benar diam. Mungkin karena ia sedang banyak masalah, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di bahunya, membuatnya terlonjak kecil. Ia dapat melihat Wonwoo menempelkan hidungnya di bahu kanannya, ia terlihat seperti sedang mengendus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Masih sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya, Wonwoo menjawab, "Aroma parfummu enak."

Mingyu dapat merasakan panas menjalar mulai dari wajah hingga lehernya.

' _Orang ini kenapa, sih?!'_

Kemudian ia dapat mendengar pria di belakangnya itu mengeluarkan suara rengekan pelan.

' _Sekarang apa lagi?!'_

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli parfum yang sama seperti milikmu. Aromanya benar-benar enak...!"

Mingyu berbalik tiba-tiba, "Bisa kau berhenti?!"

Wonwoo berjengit, menatap Mingyu dengan bingung.

"M-maksudku, aku jadi tidak bisa fokus memasak! Jadi, bisa kau duduk manis di tempatmu sementara aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku?"

"Uh, oke, maaf," Wonwoo kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Tapi memang sejak ia membonceng Mingyu tadi, ia sudah dapat merasakan 'kegilaannya' pada aroma yang melekat di pakaian Mingyu. Ia terkejut ketika sesuatu jatuh di atas kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia dapat mengenali aroma itu.

"Kau bisa menciuminya kalau kau benar-benar suka pada aroma parfumku."

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, menatap kesal pada Mingyu yang kembali sibuk memasak. Diraihnya kaos Mingyu yang menimpa kepalanya. Wonwoo tidak bisa menahannya, ia mulai menghirup aroma kaos itu dalam-dalam.

.

.

Wonwoo telah menceritakan semuanya pada Mingyu. Mingyu yang merasa bertanggung jawab, membiarkan Wonwoo tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara waktu. Beruntung ia memiliki satu kamar kosong untuk ditempati Wonwoo. Mingyu juga meminjamkan pakaiannya karena Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak membawa pakaian lain selain yang ia pakai.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika mereka sedang menonton sebuah drama yang ditayangkan di televisi. Konsentrasi Mingyu pecah ketika ia mendengar suara lirih yang berasal dari perut Wonwoo. Ia segera menoleh, dilihatnya Wonwoo duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di depan dada. Ia nampak menyembunyikan rasa laparnya dari Mingyu.

"Hey," suara Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menoleh dari layar televisi, "mau makan di luar?"

"Huh? Makan di luar?" binar di mata Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Aku tau sebenarnya ini tidak sehat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya seseorang sedang kelaparan."

Wonwoo menekuk mukanya, kali ini Mingyu tertawa keras. Mingyu mengambil dua buah jaket dari dalam kamarnya, lalu memberikan satu untuk Wonwoo dan yang lain untuk ia pakai sendiri.

"Kita makan di mana?" tanya Wonwoo ketika mereka memasuki lift.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Mingyu balik bertanya.

"Emm, kalau kau?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, "Aku akan memakan makanan apapun yang kau makan."

"Bahkan kalau aku makan gurita hidup?"

"Kau tidak akan memakannya."

"Siapa bilang?!"

"Kau mau kita membuktikannya?"

Pada akhirnya mereka pergi ke sebuah kedai ramyun karena Wonwoo dengan wajah memucat mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya alergi pada makanan laut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Wonwoo mengeluh mengantuk dan menguap berkali-kali. Mingyu yang merasa iba segera membayar makanan mereka.

Mereka berjalan pulang sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mingyu menjadi tau kalau Wonwoo suka bernyanyi, walaupun orang-orang mengatakan bahwa suaranya akan terdengar lebih cocok untuk musik rapp. Wonwoo juga menjadi tau kalau Mingyu menyukai musik hip hop di samping kegemarannya dalam memasak. Ia bahkan pernah ditawari oleh sebuah agensi untuk bergabung bersama mereka, namun ia menolaknya dengan enteng, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik.

Pembicaraan mereka terinterupsi ketika lima orang pria berbadan kekar dan berwajah sangar keluar dari sebuah gang dan berdiri menghalangi jalan mereka. Dengan refleks, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo ke belakangnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa tidak banyak orang di sekitar mereka.

' _Sial.'_

"Maaf, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Mingyu berusaha tenang.

"Ya. Serahkan uang kalian dan kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi!" salah satu dari mereka berteriak.

Merasa tidak ingin berurusan lebih lama, Mingyu segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa uang. Tetapi para preman itu terlihat tidak puas.

"Kau pikir ini cukup, hah?!"

Mingyu menghela nafas kasar, iapun memberikan seluruh uang _cash_ di dalam dompetnya pada mereka. Lagi-lagi pria itu berteriak.

"Apa kau pikir kami main-main?! Kami bisa melihat kalau kau adalah orang kaya! Atau kami perlu memukuli kalian sampai mati lalu menjual organ tubuh kalian, hm?!"

Wonwoo semakin beringsut. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia ingin berteriak, namun takut akan membuat preman-preman itu marah dan malah memukuli mereka.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Akan kutangani mereka," Mingyu berbisik padanya.

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana denganmu?" Ia balas berbisik, namun suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Percaya padaku! Aku akan baik-baik saja,"

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak pulang dengan selamat!"

Mingyu melepas pegangan tangan mereka dan memasang kuda-kuda, "Pergi, Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo menggeram kesal. Ia ingin ikut melawan, namun takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada perutnya.

' _Sial! Sial! Sial!'_

Ia berbalik dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dapat didengarnya preman-preman itu berteriak memanggilnya. Tapi ia tidak berani menoleh. Ia terus berlari hingga ia tiba di depan apartemen Mingyu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di dekat pintu masuk bangunan tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar lemas. Ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mana mungkin Mingyu yang hanya satu orang bisa melawan lima orang preman bertubuh kekar tadi? Ia bahkan yakin Mingyu belum pernah berkelahi sebelumnya.

Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya yang masih bergetar. Ia benar-benar berharap Mingyu akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hellow, my lovely readers, maaf baru bisa update! :'v Maaaaaafff... banget! m(_ _)m

Dan tiba-tiba saya takut kalo chapter ini dan sebelumnya bosenin, garing, jelek, banyak kekuranganlah pokoknya. Saya mau nyarah(?) aja. Kalau masih ada yang mau lanjut, sebisa mungkin bakal saya lanjutin. Kalo pada bilang nggak, ya saya nggak akan lanjutin :) Serius, jangan takut buat bilang, 'kok ff nya gini ya, gitu ya, blablabla,'! Oke?

Well, ini OOT, tapi saya mau minta do'a nya buat saya, **Dugeunkyoo, Coffey Milk, Jisung Hwang,** dan **Authlene (pen name nya di AFF)** yang tgl 4 April nanti mau UN :') Buat readers yang mungkin mau UN juga, ayo kita berjuang! Semoga bisa dapet nilai 9 lebih di setiap mapel ya! Huehehehe

Last, BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, NGE-FAV, NGE-FOLLOW, DAN NGEREVIEW! XOXOXOXOXOXO! Maaf nggak bisa ngreply satu-satu m(_ _)m

.

MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN^^

.


	6. Chapter 5 : It's Gonna Be Fine, right?

**"IT'S WARM AND SHINING"**

 **.**

 **Meanie (Mingyu X Wonwoo) Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **By JejeKyu Red Saphire**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!^^**

 **Chapter 5 : It's gonna be fine, right?**

"Kalau begitu terimakasih, Dokter Choi, kami permisi,"

Seungcheol tersenyum ramah pada sepasang suami istri di depannya, "Ah, iya, Tuan Park, Nyonya Park, jangan lupa _check-up_ lagi minggu depan! Hati-hati di jalan! Terimakasih sudah berkunjung,"

Setelah pasangan tersebut berpamitan, mereka lantas keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Seungcheol seorang diri di dalamnya. Sang dokter muda menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah malam, ia baru menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya.

Seungcheol meregangkan badannya yang terasa sedikit kaku, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sekali lagi helaan nafas panjang meluncur dari bibirnya. Keadaan yang sepi membuat pikirannya terbang, memutar ulang memori tentang apa saja yang terjadi hari itu.

Lumayan banyak.

Cukup banyak, sebenarnya. Juga rumit, terlalu rumit untuk dapat dicerna otaknya secara mentah-mentah.

Semuanya tentang Wonwoo, pemuda yang ia temui semalam di depan minimarket sendirian dengan wajah yang kacau; pemuda yang harus pergi wisuda dalam waktu dua setengah jam sementara dirinya belum bersiap sama sekali; pemuda yang ibunya datang setelah acara wisuda selesai dan tiba-tiba menangis sambil memeluknya; pemuda yang ibunya sempat mengira Seungcheol sebagai pacarnya; juga pemuda yang, oke, ini adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk Seungcheol mengerti, tengah mengandung sebuah janin di dalam rahimnya.

Seungcheol membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap pada langit-langit ruangannya yang mulai kusam. Jantungnya terasa berdesir lembut. Kalau Jeon Wonwoo yang ditemuinya itu benar-benar sedang hamil, mungkin pemuda kurus itu jugalah yang dimaksud oleh Mingyu. Kasus PMDS di dunia ini sangat _sangat_ langka. Dan lagi, mereka sama-sama berada di Seoul. Di Seoul ada dua kasus PMDS? Tidak menutup kemungkinan, memang, tapi tetap saja, perasaan Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang dihamili oleh Mingyu itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo yang ia kenal.

Tiba-tiba saja sepotong adegan muncul di pikirannya. Itu adalah saat dimana ibu Wonwoo mengiranya sebagai kekasih putra sematawayangnya. Sembari memutar ingatan tersebut, Seungcheol tersenyum geli.

 _"Lalu, sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"_

 _Raut muka Wonwoo seketika berubah, dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Tunggu! Tidak! Ini bukan yang seperti ibu pikirkan! Maksudku, bukan Seungcheol-ssi! Pria itu bukan Seungcheol-ssi! Kami tidak pacaran, bu!"_

 _Ny. Jeon mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukan Seungcheol-ssi? Jadi kalian tidak pacaran? Jadi bukan Seungcheol-ssi yang menghamilimu?"_

 _"Tunggu! Menghamili? Siapa yang menghamili siapa?" Seungcheol tiba-tiba menyahut atas kebingungannya._

 _Wonwoo mendesah pelan, kemudian ia angkat bicara, "Pertama-tama, Seungcheol hyung, tolong simpan semua pertanyaanmu untuk nanti. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Aku janji. Lalu, ibu, ini semua bukan karena Seungcheol-ssi. Seungcheol-ssi adalah orang yang menolongku dan membiarkanku untuk menginap di apartemennya semalam,"_

 _Seungcheol menurut untuk diam, Ny. Jeon kembali bertanya, "Lalu siapa, Wonwoo sayang? Haaah… Sayang sekali, padahal ibu sudah suka sekali dengan Seungcheol-ssi…"_

 _Wonwoo menatap ibunya dengan aneh. Well, bagaimanapun Wonwoo ingin ibunya mengatakan hal tersebut kalau partnernya adalah wanita, bukan seseorang yang bergender sama dengannya._

 _"Iya, bu, sayangnya bukan," Wonwoo menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya._

 _Raut kecewa masih terpasang di wajah ibunya, tidak lama, sampai kemudian raut kecewa itu berubah menjadi kekhawatiran, "K-kau… Apa kau diperkosa? Astaga, kenapa aku tidak menanyakan hal ini sejak tadi! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"_

 _"Ibu… Tenanglah! Eumm… Itu… Aku tidak sepenuhnya diperkosa. Itu… Aku…"_

 _Kedua mata Wonwoo bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia sedang berpikir akan jawaban yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin memberikan jawaban yang asal-asalan yang kemudian malah membuat ibunya semakin khawatir. Tapi…_

 _Wonwoo kembali menatap ibunya yang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan menuntut, iapun menghela nafas pendek, lalu menjawab dengan sedikit ragu, "Iya… Jadi… Waktu itu… Aku melakukannya dengan temanku. Kami sama-sama mabuk, jadi kami lupa tidak pakai pengaman, jadi ya… Seperti ini hasilnya,"_

 _Wonwoo dapat melihat wajah syok ibunya, dia jadi tambah panik, "Ibuuuu… Ibu jangan marah… Aku janji aku akan menggugurkan bayi ini. Iya, sungguh! Jadi ibu tenang, ya…? Bernafas pelan-pelan, tarik nafas… Keluarkan… Tarik nafas… Keluarkan… Iya, benar, seperti itu,"_

 _Ny. Jeon, setelah mengikuti instruksi putranya untuk bernafas pelan-pelan, jadi mulai tenang. Beliau mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya pada wajahnya yang terasa sedikit panas, sambil mengucapkan 'Ya Tuhan' berkali-kali._

 _Wonwoo melirik ke sebelahnya, ke arah Seungcheol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Ia mendesah lelah. Masih satu orang lagi yang menunggu penjelasan darinya. Karena itu, iapun memutuskan untuk menyudahi ini, walaupun ia masih ingin melihat ibunya lama-lama. Tapi belum sempat ia mengucapkan kata pamitan, suara sebuah mobil terdengar dari depan rumah. Bukan sembarang mobil, itu adalah mobil Tn. Jeon. Sontak hal itu membuat Wonwoo dan ibunya melebarkan mata mereka._

 _"Ibu, bagaimana ini?" Wonwoo bertanya kebingungan._

 _"Ah, kau cepat keluarlah lewat pintu belakang, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Seungcheol-ssi ketika ayahmu tidak melihat!" jawab Ny. Jeon gelagapan, lalu melanjutkan, sekarang pada Seungcheol, "Seungcheol-ssi, tetaplah disini dan tolong ikuti saja alur yang kubuat, oke?"_

 _Wonwoo cepat-cepat pergi setelah Seungcheol memberinya kunci mobil miliknya. Seungcheol sendiri hanya duduk masih dengan kebingungan._

 _"Aku pulang!" terlihat Tn. Jeon memasuki rumah. Beliau menatap bingung pada Seungcheol yang berada di dalam rumahnya._

 _"Ah, kau sudah pulang, tumben," ucap Ny. Jeon sambil tersenyum, lalu 'terbatuk-batuk'._

 _"Ini siapa, sayang?" Tn. Jeon bertanya setelah mengambil tempat di samping istrinya._

 _"Dia Dokter Choi. Aku memanggilnya kemari untuk memeriksa keadaanku karena aku merasa sedikit kurang sehat," jelas Ny. Jeon, kembali 'terbatuk-batuk'._

 _"Ah, jadi begitu. Dokter Choi, terimakasih telah bersedia datang kemari dan memeriksa istriku. Isitriku tidak sakit parah, kan?"_

 _Seungcheol tergagap, "Aah… Nyonya Jeon hanya kelelahan dan sedikit stres. Isitirahat dan pola makan yang teratur itu sudah cukup, tidak perlu minum obat. Terlalu banyak mengonsumsi obat juga sebenarnya tidak bagus,"_

 _Tn. Dan Ny. Jeon mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu Seungcheol segera undur diri, dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman di kondisi seperti itu. Di dalam mobil, Wonwoo telah menunggunya._

 _"Jadi, Wonwoo, bisa kau jelaskan padaku semuanya?"_

 _"Hyung, bisa kau jalankan dulu saja mobilnya? Takutnya nanti ketahuan ayahku,"_

 _Seungcheol menghela nafas sebelum mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke arah apartemennya. Selama perjalanan Wonwoo hanya diam sambil membuka ponselnya, Seungcheol memilih untuk ikut menutup mulut._

 _"Ah, hyung, berhenti di sini saja!" ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba ketika mobil Seungcheol hendak memasuki area apartemen._

 _"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti di sini?" tanya Seungcheol dengan kening berkerut._

 _"Ya… karena aku tidak ingin masuk,"_

 _Kerutan Seungcheol semakin dalam, tapi Seungcheol kemudian memilih untuk mengabaikan jawaban aneh Wonwoo dan bertanya tentang hal yang lebih penting, "Sekarang jelaskan semuanya, Wonwoo!"_

 _"Itu… Jadi aku–"_

 _Suara dering ponsel memotong ucapan Wonwoo. Dengan sedikit gemas, Seungcheol mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Ternyata panggilan itu adalah dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Mereka harus segera mengadakan operasi sementara dokter yang dibutuhkan terbatas. Lagipula sudah saatnya untuk Seungcheol pergi bekerja._

 _Seungcheol menyimpan kembali ponselnya dengan sedikit kesal. Wonwoo dapat mendengar semuanya walaupun percakapan lewat ponsel barusan tidak dalam mode loudspeaker. Ia sedikit banyak bersyukur atas hal itu, tentang Seungcheol yang harus segera pergi bekerja yang membuatnya tidak harus menjelaskan kejadian yang ia alami._

 _"Kau harus segara ke rumah sakit, kan? Kalau begitu cepat buka pintunya sehingga aku bisa turun dari sini," ucap Wonwoo._

 _"Eh, tapi kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa padaku!"_

 _"Intinya, aku ini pria tulen dan aku sedang hamil. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi itu faktanya. Sekarang cepat buka pintunya! Kau harus segera pergi untuk operasi, kan?"_

 _Kedua mata Seungcheol melebar. Jelas saja, pria yang dikenalnya semalam itu adalah pria hamil! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terkejut? Tanpa ia sadari tangan Wonwoo menjulur melewati tubuhnya, membuka sendiri kendali pintu di bagian pengemudi._

 _Wonwoo tanpa membuang-buang waktu segera membuka pintu di sebelahnya, lalu melangkah keluar setelah mengatakan, "Terimakasih atas semuanya, Seungcheol hyung!"_

 _Seungcheol menurunkan kacanya, lalu menjulurkan kepalanya, "Tunggu saja, Jeon Wonwoo, aku akan menemui lagi untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut!"_

 _"Iya, iya! Cepat pergi sana! Hati-hati di jalan, hyung!"_

 _Dengan itu Seungcheol menjalankan mobilnya dengan pikiran tentang Wonwoo yang sedang hamil berlalu-lalang di dalam kepalanya._

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan selama itu pulalah Wonwoo menunggu di dekat pintu masuk apartemen Mingyu. Dengan matanya yang masih terpejam, segala pikiran-pikiran buruk membayanginya. Bagaimana kalau Mingyu kalah dalam perkelahian itu, lalu dia pingsan tidak sadarkan diri, atau justru malah mati, kemudian mayatnya dibawa ke suatu tempat untuk dimutilasi dan diambil organ dalamnya untuk dijual? Atau mungkin mereka tidak membunuhnya, tapi akan membawanya untuk dijual sebagai budak.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak memilih untuk membantu Mingyu saja tadi dan malah kabur seperti pengecut dengan alasan takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada perutnya. Ia bukannya takut kalau bayi di perutnya itu bisa mati –dia sendiri bahkan berniat untuk menggugurkan bayi itu—melainkan karena saat ini perutnya adalah salah satu titik lemah pada tubuhnya. Sekali perutnya kena tonjok, bisa saja dia langsung ambruk dan malah semakin menyusahkan Mingyu. Dan sekarang setelah ia pikirkan lagi, kalau dirinya benar-benar tertangkap, orang-orang itu pasti akan mengetahui tentang kehamilannya dan mungkin akan menjualnya dengan harga mahal pada ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Wonwoo dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan dapat melihat Mingyu berdiri di depannya dalam keadaan yang utuh dan tanpa luka. Kening Wonwoo berkerut. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu pulang dalam keadaan sesehat ini setelah berkelahi melawan lima orang preman berbadan besar? Apakah Mingyu sehebat itu?

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Iya, tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ayo masuk ke dalam!"

Wonwoo berdiri. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Mingyu dari atas ke bawah. Bahkan pakaian yang Mingyu kenakan masih bersih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja setelah melawan lima orang preman itu, Mingyu?"

Mingyu malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, membuat pria kurus itu semakin menatapnya bingung. Ia pun menjelaskan setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya, "Aku tidak berkelahi, Wonwoo. Saat preman-preman itu hampir memukulku, ada beberapa polisi yang sedang jaga malam melihat kami. Jadi sebelum mereka sempat berbuat apa-apa, mereka sudah pergi duluan karena polisi-polisi itu mulai meneriaki mereka sambil mengacungkan pistol, hahaha, lucu, kan?"

Bukannya tertawa, Wonwoo malah memasang muka datar. Wajahnya merah dan mengeras. Itu membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Seharusnya, kan, Wonwoo senang karena ia tidak babak belur oleh preman-preman itu. Kenapa dia malah terlihat marah?

"Dasar bodoh!"

Mingyu dapat merasakan tulang kering kaki kirinya ditendang dengan cukup kuat dan hal yang dapat ia lakukan adalah mengaduh keras-keras sambil memegangi kakinya. Pandangan Mingyu yang memburam karena air mata terarah pada punggung lebar tapi kurus milik Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi dan menuntaskan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil. Sebelum kembali tidur, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju kamar yang Wonwoo tempati untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan pria itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat lampu dapur menyala. Dilihatnya pria kurus itu sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini di dapur?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat. Rupanya Wonwoo sedang makan sesuatu dalam sebuah mangkuk, tapi ia tidak bisa memastikan apa yang Wonwoo makan. Makanan itu terlihat seperti selai dan berwarna coklat dengan sedikit warna merah oranye.

"Apa itu, Wonwoo?"

"Eum, selai kacang campur saus cabai," jawab Wonwoo tenang sambil terus menikmati makanannya.

Wajah Mingyu berubah jijik, "Serius? Memangnya enak?"

"Enak, kok. Tidak tau kenapa tadi aku punya ide untuk mencampurkan selai kacang dengan saus cabai,"

"Mengidammu aneh sekali,"

Wonwoo menghentikan makannya, "Apa? Mengidam?"

"Iya, mengidam. Memangnya apa lagi? Kau hamil dan ingin makan yang aneh-aneh, itu pasti mengidam,"

"Benar juga, ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir memangnya siapa yang mau makan selai kacang campur saus cabai," Wonwoo langsung meletakkan alat makannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, daripada bayimu nanti ngiler," Mingyu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa.

"Sialan," Wonwoo mendengus, "Lagipula siapa juga yang mau punya bayi,"

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Wonwoo, "Jadi kau mau menggugurkan bayi itu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ini semua benar-benar mengganggu. Lihat perutku yang sekarang jadi menyembul! Ugh… Belum lagi setiap hari aku harus muntah-muntah. Dan juga tentang mengidam hal-hal aneh ini. Gara-gara bayi ini juga orangtuaku sampai mengusirku. Hah… benar-benar…"

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Jangan banyak mengeluh, Won. Kau tau, kan, Tuhan tidak akan memberi kita ujian di luar batas kemampuan kita?" Ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula banyak sekali wanita di luar sana yang sangat ingin punya bayi dari rahim mereka sendiri, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak bisa. Kau seharusnya bersyukur,"

"Tapi aku laki-laki, Mingyu, dan aku tidak ingin punya bayi dari rahimku sendiri. Aku ingin istriku kelak yang mengandung bayi kami,"

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum kecut, "Aku ini aneh, iya, kan?"

Mingyu beranjak, bersiap untuk kembali ke kamar tidurnya.

"Tidak aneh, kau hanya istimewa,"

.

.

Mingyu meletakkan nasi goreng yang selesai ia buat, di atas meja makan. Wonwoo sudah duduk di tempatnya, menunggu dengan sabar untuk makanan yang Mingyu masak.

"Itu, aku juga membuatkanmu susu," ucap Mingyu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Wonwoo. Dagunya menunjuk ke segelas susu putih di atas meja.

"Kenapa tidak _coffee milk_ lagi saja?"

"Sedang malas bikin kopi. Sudahlah, diminum saja itu susunya! Nanti keburu dingin,"

Wonwoo mengangkat gelas susunya, "Ini bukan susu ibu hamil, kan?"

"Bukan, Wonwoo sayang… Itu susu sapi biasa," jawab Mingyu sedikit gemas.

Wonwoo mulai meneguk susunya, tapi baru dua kali teguk dia langsung meletakkan kembali gelasnya lalu menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia memijat lembut tengkuk Wonwoo seperti apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Setelah Wonwoo berhenti muntah, Mingyu kembali ke dapur sementara Wonwoo menyikat giginya terlebih dahulu.

Alih-alih duduk di tempatnya semula, Wonwoo malah duduk di samping Mingyu. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu pria berkulit coklat itu, membuat si pemilik bahu agak terkejut. Wonwoo mengarahkan hidungnya ke bahu lebar tersebut, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mingyu merinding karena nafas Wonwoo mengenai lehernya.

"Benar-benar harus menciumi bajuku, ya? Tidak bisa menciumi bajuku yang sedang kau pakai itu saja?" tanyanya.

"Tidak bisa, bajumu yang sedang kupakai aromanya sudah memudar, sudah tercampur aroma tubuhku,"

Mingyu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia pun memulai makannya dengan Wonwoo yang masih mengendus bagian bahunya. Ia sekarang mengerti kalau aroma tubuhnya bisa membantu Wonwoo menenangkan diri.

"Wonwoo, berhentilah sebentar dan makan sarapanmu!"

"Tidak mau, nanti juga paling muntah lagi,"

"Kalau tidak makan nanti kau bisa sakit, kalau kau sakit nanti aku juga yang susah!"

"Itu sudah tanggung jawabmu untuk merawatku kalau aku sakit, Dokter Kim Mingyu,"

"Jangan kekanakan, Won,"

"Hey, sudah berapa kali kau tidak memanggilku ' _hyung_ '? Aku ini lebih tua darimu, Mingyu!"

"Kau kekanakan, aku tidak mau memanggilmu ' _hyung_ '!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan!"

"Hah!" Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau benar-benar kekanakan," ia menghela nafas pendek, "Tapi kalau dengan begitu kau mau makan sarapanmu, baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu ' _hyung_ ', itu bukan masalah,"

"Tidak," Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Mingyu sambil tersenyum miring, "Aku ingin kau memanggilku ' _oppa_ '!"

"Apa?! Aku tidak akan sudi memanggilmu seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu aku benar-benar tidak akan makan!"

Keduanya terdiam sambil saling melempar tatapan tajam. Tiba-tiba salah satu sudut bibir Mingyu terangkat, membentuk seringai tipis.

"Oke," Mingyu angkat bicara, "Aku akan memanggilmu ' _oppa_ ' untuk menyuruhmu makan…"

Wonwoo menahan senyum kemenangan dan bersorak dalam hati.

"…Tapi setelahnya kau harus memanggilku ' _daddy_ '!"

Itu Mingyu yang bilang.

Detik berikutnya tulang kering kaki Mingyu kembali terkena imbasnya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, _byuntae_!"

Mingyu mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus kakinya, "Kau ini kenapa suka sekali melakukan kekerasan, sih?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawabnya, ia memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya karena mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari ibunya. Wonwoo tersenyum sedikit lebar sambil menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, ibu?"

" _Wonwoo sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ibu juga, kan?"

" _Iya, ibu juga baik-baik saja, sayang. Untung kemarin tidak ketahuan ayahmu,"_

Senyuman Wonwoo luntur seketika, "Ah, ayah… juga baik-baik saja, kan, bu?"

" _Iya, ayahmu baik-baik saja,"_

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi ada perlu apa menelponku, bu?"

" _Apakah kau menginap di apartemen Seungcheol-ssi lagi?"_

"…Tidak,"

" _Lalu? Kau tidak tidur di emperan toko, kan? Ah, kau pasti menginap di hotel, ya? Syukurlah…"_

"Anu, itu, aku menginap di apartemen temanku. Lagipula dompetku tertinggal di rumah,"

" _Temanmu? Siapa? Jisoo? Tadi ibu sudah menelponnya dan dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak tau keberadaanmu,"_

"Bukan Jisoo, bu, eum… temanku yang lain,"

" _Teman yang menghamilimu maksudmu?"_

"…Iya, temanku yang itu,"

" _Kalau begitu, bisa kau ajak dia bertemu ibu, Wonwoo sayang?"_

"Eh? Bertemu ibu? Untuk apa? Lagipula dia masih harus kuliah, bu!"

" _Memangnya tidak bisa membolos sehari saja untuk bertemu ibu?"_

"Eum… Baiklah. Nanti akan kutanyakan padanya,"

" _Katakan padanya ibu tidak menerima penolakan, oke? Nanti kita bertemu di restoran Bibi Ahn pukul sebelas,"_

"Baik, bu,"

" _Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti, sayang. Ibu akan membawakan dompetmu. Tapi ibu tidak bisa membawakanmu pakaian, takutnya nanti ketahuan ayahmu. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Nanti kau beli baju lagi saja, ya?"_

"Itu sudah cukup. Sampai jumpa nanti, bu. Aku menyayangimu,"

" _Ibu juga menyayangimu,"_

Wonwoo langsung kembali ke dapur untuk memberitahu Mingyu. Dilihatnya pria yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu tengah mencuci piring bekas sarapannya.

"Mingyu,"

Tubuh tinggi itu terlonjak kecil mendengar Wonwoo tiba-tiba memanggilnya, "Kau mengejutkanku, Won. Ada apa?"

"Itu… Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Mingyu membalikkan tubunya, "Hah? Untuk apa? Apa ibumu ingin menghajarku habis-habisan karena menghamilimu?"

"Eum… Tidak tau. Tapi ibuku tidak menerima penolakan,"

"Tapi aku ada kuliah hari ini,"

"Ya bolos saja kalau begitu,"

"Minta bertemu jam berapa?"

"Jam sebelas,"

"Kira-kira lama tidak, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau benar-benar tidak mau bolos kuliah, ya?"

"Bukan begitu, tadi malam seniorku yang jadi dokter itu memintaku untuk membawamu menemuinya saat jam makan siang,"

"Tapi bertemu ibuku lebih penting, Mingyu,"

"Ya sudah, tapi makanlah dulu sarapanmu itu, Won!"

Wonwoo langsung mengembangkan senyumnya, "Eitttss, apa kata kuncinya?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu mengulang ucapannya, "Makanlah dulu sarapanmu itu, _oppa_!"

Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar Wonwoo tertawa dengan puas. Pria kurus itu lalu mulai menikmati makan paginya.

"Makan yang banyak, ya! _Daddy_ sudah repot-repot membuatnya, loh!"

Mingyu cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Wonwoo mengamuk.

.

.

Jisoo menatap pintu di depannya dengan ragu-ragu, lalu dengan ragu-ragu pula ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali sampai kemudian terdengar suara wanita dari dalam dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jisoo?"

"Ah, selamat pagi, bu!" Jisoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum ramah pada sang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu Wonwoo.

"Astaga, sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kemari, Jisoo! Ayo, masuklah dulu!"

"Eum, itu, apa Wonwoo di rumah?" Jisoo bertanya pelan.

Ny. Jeon tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau juga sudah mengetahuinya, Jisoo?"

Jisoo tergagap, "Eh? Mengetahui… apa?"

"Tentang Wonwoo dan bayinya. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tau, mengingat Wonwoo bahkan lebih dekat denganmu daripada dengan orangtuanya sendiri," jawab Ny. Jeon lembut.

Mata Jisoo terbelalak, ia tidak tau kalau orangtua Wonwoo sudah mengetahui tentang kehamilan itu. Ia mengira-ngira apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Tapi kalau dilihat dari ucapan Ny. Jeon tadi, sepertinya semuanya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Jadi, anda sudah tau? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Jisoo bertanya memastikan.

Ny. Jeon menghela nafas pendek, "Tidak juga. Kami bahkan mengusirnya ketika tau bahwa Wonwoo sedang hamil," Jisoo kembali melebarkan matanya, Ny. Jeon melanjutkan, "Aku mulai menerima semuanya, tapi tidak dengan ayah Wonwoo. Dia benar-benar marah. Sampai sekarang Wonwoo menginap di rumah temannya,"

"Teman? Siapa?" Jisoo sedikit banyak merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Wonwoo tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini. Ia pikir dirinya adalah sahabat terdekat Wonwoo, tapi masalah sebesar inipun ia tidak tau. Ia bingung harus merasa kesal atau khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Teman yang menghamili Wonwoo saat mabuk," jawab Ny. Jeon dengan senyum pahit.

"Kim Mingyu?"

Ny. Jeon mengedikkan bahunya, "Untuk sekarang aku tidak tau namanya, tapi aku akan tau nanti. Aku meminta Wonwoo untuk mengajaknya menemuiku hari ini. Kau juga bisa ikut, Jisoo,"

Tentu saja Jisoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengomeli Jeon Wonwoo satu itu.

.

.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Mingyu! Perjalanan ke restoran Bibi Ahn lima belas menit, sekarang sudah jam sebelas kurang sepuluh! Kita akan terlambat!"

Mingyu yang masih mengikat sepatunya itu hanya bisa berdecih pelan. Wonwoo tidak berhenti mengomel sejak setengah jam terakhir.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau terlambat lima sampai sepuluh menit? Apa ibumu akan menghukummu lari keliling lapangan atau hormat bendera?" Mingyu balik mengomel.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Mingyu! Kalau sudah selesai sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat!"

Singkat cerita, Mingyu dan Wonwoo tiba di restoran yang dimaksud oleh Ny. Jeon. Wonwoo masuk duluan sementara Mingyu memarkirkan motornya. Mingyu berkaca terlebih dahulu pada spion, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan setelah memakai helm. Setelah ia merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Mingyu memasuki restoran ayam tersebut dan mencari-cari keberadaan Wonwoo dan ibunya. Ia menemukan Wonwoo, tengah dipeluk oleh seorang pria berambut oranye kecoklatan dengan masih dalam keadaan berdiri.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat. Dua orang yang masih berpelukan itu seolah tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Hingga kemudian sebuah suara wanita memanggil namanya.

"Kim Mingyu _-sii_?"

Mingyu menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang wanita setengah baya duduk di salah satu kursi di samping kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu. Ia berasumsi bahwa wanita tersebut adalah ibu Wonwoo.

"Silakan duduk, Mingyu _-ssi_ ," ujar Ny. Jeon dengan senyum tipis.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di depan Ny. Jeon. Wonwoo dan Jisoo –si pria berambut oranye kecoklatan—ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Wonwoo duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Jisoo duduk di samping Ny. Jeon, tepat di depan Wonwoo. Bahkan tatapan Jisoo masih tertuju pada Wonwoo yang kini hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ingin pesan apa, Mingyu _-ssi_?" Ny. Jeon tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eum, terserah anda saja," jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum sopan.

Ny. Jeon pun memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyebutkan apa-apa saja yang ingin ia pesan. Setelahnya, beliau kembali menatap Mingyu, lalu bertanya, "Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu, Mingyu-ssi?"

Mingyu merasa gugup, kenapa rasanya seperti sedang berurusan dengan ibu mertua begini? Ia mengelap telapak tangannya yang entah sejak kapan mulai basah karena keringat pada celana jeans yang ia pakai. Setelah berdehem pelan, ia mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Kim Mingyu. Saya satu tahun lebih muda dari Wonwoo hyung dan sekarang sedang kuliah semester enam di universitas yang sama dengan Wonwoo hyung, tapi berbeda fakultas,"

"Fakultas apa?" Ny. Jeon memotong.

"Kedokteran,"

Ny. Jeon beralih menatap putranya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dirimu bisa berurusan dengan para pria tampan dari jurusan kedokteran, Won,"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, bu," ucap Wonwoo pelan.

"Mingyu _-ssi_ , aku tidak terlalu suka bertele-tele, jadi aku akan langsung menanyakan hal ini, " Ny. Jeon sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap Mingyu dengan tajam dan dalam, "Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan putraku?"

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jujur saja ia sendiri masih bingung bagaimana ia harus bertanggungjawab karena semua ini kembali pada keputusan Wonwoo sendiri.

"Aku sudah memikirkan tentang hal ini," suara Wonwoo membuat tiga pasang mata di sana menatap ke arahnya. Wonwoo memandang bergantian pada ketiga orang tersebut, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku akan menggugurkan bayi ini. Mingyu bisa bertanggungjawab dengan membayar sebagian besar biaya aborsi, dia belum bekerja, jadi aku tidak akan menuntutnya untuk membayar seluruh biaya. Dan untuk sisa biayanya, aku akan bekerja. Ini sepenuhnya salah kami, jadi ibu tidak perlu melakukan apapun,"

Ny. Jeon menatap putra sematawayangnya dengan sendu, "Tidak, sayang, ibu akan melunasi sisa biayanya. Kau tidak harus bekerja,"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku bisa melakukannya, bu. Aku janji aku akan segera melakukan operasi dan kembali ke rumah secepatnya,"

Tiba-tiba saja Jisoo tertawa, "Kalian tau, kalian berdua sudah seperti pasangan yang meminta restu atas hubungan kalian saja,"

"Tidak lucu, Hong," Wonwoo menatap datar pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimanapun, Won, aku akan ikut membantumu mendapatkan uang itu," kali ini ucapan Jisoo membuat Wonwoo tersenyum tulus.

"Eum… Wonwoo…" Wonwoo merasakan Mingyu menarik-narik baju yang ia kenakan. Ia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu, tahu kalau Mingyu ingin bicara padanya dengan berbisik.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mendapat uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tabunganmu, kan, banyak,"

"Aku tidak bisa menarik uang sebanyak itu, Wonwoo, orangtuaku akan curiga nanti! Lagipula kau pikir kuliah kodekteran tidak mahal, apa?!"

"Itu bukan urusanku. Mulai sekarang kau harus berhemat besar-besaran dan segeralah melamar pekerjaan!"

Ny. Jeon berdehem, membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali ke posisi masing-masing, "Apa ada masalah, Mingyu _-ssi_?"

Mingyu menggeleng kaku sambil tersenyum canggung, "Ah, tidak, tidak ada masalah apapun,"

Dua orang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, Mingyu merasa terselamatkan. Tapi tetap saja, Mingyu tidak bisa selamat dari biaya operasi itu. Ah, sepertinya Wonwoo benar, ia harus hemat besar-besaran dan mulai melamar pekerjaan.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

HEEELLLOOOO EVERYBODYYYYY XD

Omg, ga nyangka ternyata masih banyak aja yang mau baca FF ini lagi setelah dianggurin selama tujuh bulan :""" Terharu akutu hikseu /?

SO, HERE IT IS! Gimana? Ini 12 lembar sih, udah cukup panjang belom ya? Apakah ngebosenin? Apakah terlalu banyak kekurangan? m(_ _)m Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!

BTW GAES, AKUTU LAGI ZBL SAMA BANGTAN GARA GARA WONHAE MANHI MANHI. Semua membernya seksi menggoda iman astaghfirullah :"" Iman dedeq tu lemah, bang :"""

Ini tuh sebenernya di Jogja buat menuntut ilmu, udah kuliah nih sekarang yeeeyy :D Tadi pas ngasih announcement masih di rumah, habis pulkam sih, sekarang udah di kos, wks. YUK MEET UP YUKKK tapi nanti ya kalo habis UTS aja :"""))) Ada yg nonton Andup di UGM November nanti? Rencana mau nonton sih, tapi gatau.

Sudahi sajalah ya A/N ini :D

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun^^

.


End file.
